Start Of Something New
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Gabriella left 5 years ago. What if the gang finds her 5 years later but she has some secrets. What will they think and how will Troy take them?
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton and his friends; Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor and Kelsi Nelson were all on their way to California where they had all just got jobs and are now living.

I know what you are thinking "Where is Gabriella?" Well 5 years ago Gabriella had got into a bag argument with Troy and her mother which caused her to leave New Mexico. The day Troy and the gang found out that Gabriella left it broke their hearts including Troy. He had realized that he had just lost the love of his life and knew it was his entire fault.

For the past 5 years the gang had tired to find Gabriella but soon that gave up but that doesn't mean that they still care for her. Little did they know that Gabriella was right under their noses.

"Hey Ella." Chrissy said as she smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Chrissy." Gabriella said as she hugged her friend.

"So is James back?" Gabriella said asking her friend.

James was Chrissy's boyfriend but also Gabriella's dance partner at the club they worked at. Once Gabriella left she went to a place no one would figure which was L.A. Her father worked there as the head coach of the Lakers so she told him everything and ended up staying with him. She got a job at one of L.A.'s hottest clubs one that her father owns as a bartender and a singer/dancer (not one of the slutty ones).

"Yeah and we had a great time when he came back." Chrissy said with a smirk.

"Oh thank God because I can't take one more day with Matt." Gabriella said as Chrissy laughed.

"There are my girls." Andrew the owner of the club with Gabriella's father said.

"Hey Andrew." Both said with a smile.

"So you girls ready for tonight." Andrew said as he looked at the two.

"Of course aren't we always." Gabriella said as she went to go change.

"Guys we have only been here 3 weeks; do you really think we should already be clubbing." Troy said as him and the guys were on the way to Club G.

"Dude come on we need to party before we have to go to work next week." Chad said as the gang got in the club.

"Hello and welcome to Club G. I am Andrew the owner." Andrew said as he greeted the gang.

"Nice your club looks great." Ryan said as the gang agreed.

"Well if you like the club you are going to love my girls." Andrew said as they looked at him.

"Oh no, I meant the girls that sing here." Andrew said as he laughed.

"And it looks like you guys are right in time." Andrew said as the guys looked at the stage.

"Alright Club G how you feeling." The MC said as it got loud.

"Good now you guys ready for your girls!" He said as it got louder.

"Okay give it up for Amber, Taylor, Jessica and Lexie." The MC said as all the girls came out and waved.

"Now give it up for Chrissy." Chrissy came out and received have of the applause as she went over to the other girls.

"Now give it up for the Queen here, she's your favorite singer and dancer, GABRIELLA!" He said as the whole gang spit their drinks out.

"Did he just say Gabriella?" Sharpay said as the gang nodded and Gabriella come out in a black tube top, black skinny jeans, her hair in her natural curls and matching heels.

When she came out she the club got as loud as they could get. People were screaming and Gabriella had ever guys eye in the club much to Troy's dismay as the gang looked on and Gabriella grabbed the mic.

"Hey guys how you feeling." Gabriella said as people were screaming and she giggled.

_God I missed her giggle. _Troy thought as he looked at the girl that he loved.

"Alright guys start the music." Gabriella said as the music started and she pulled Chrissy up on the bar with her.

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

As she sang the guys still realized that she had an amazing voice

**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't**

****As Gabriella sang this part Matt and James jumped up on the bar and started to dance with Gabriella and Chrissy

**Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**

****Singing this Gabriella and James were getting really close and the gang all watched as Troy got red in the face watching another guy on his girl

**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

****"She is really good." Taylor said to Kelsi as she agreed.

**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show**

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

****Everyone had started to dance along to the music while the gang was all looking at Gabriella. They couldn't believe that this was their Gabriella dancing like this.

**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

****The guys and Chrissy got off the bar and made some room in the crowd and started to break dance

_**[x4]**_**  
Please don't stop the music**

Gabriella step up to the edge of the bar and then did a double flip of the stage. Everyone was shocked and all clapped as the watched in amazement

**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_** [x2]**_

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

Gabriella finished as the club broke out in cheers as Gabriella bowed and went to go help the girls with drinks.

"So what did you guys think?" Andrew said as he looked at the shocked gang.

"Wow she was great." Zeke said since he was the only one who came out of shocked.

"Yeah she is my best girl, other than Chrissy. Both bring in all the guys." Andrew said as he laughed.

"Um can we talk to Gabriella?" Kelsi said as she looked at him.

"Yeah we kind of know her from High School." Chad said.

"Of course. Hey James; go get Gabriella." Andrew said as James did as he was told.

"Hey Andrew what's..Ugh!" Gabriella said as she was talked to the floor by the girls.

"OMG Gabs we missed you so much." Sharpay said as she hugged her best friend.

"OMG what are you guys doing here?" Gabriella said as she smiled.

"We live here now." Taylor said with a smile.

"What no hug for us?" Gabriella heard as she turned around to see the guys.

"Chadster!" "Gabster!" They both said as they hugged.

"I missed you sis." Chad said as Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah me too." Gabriella said.

Once she hugged the others she saw Troy looking at her.

"No hug wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Um sorry." Troy said as he hugged her. God how he missed being in her arms.

"I really missed you Brie." Troy said as he looked at her.

"Same here." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"So Ella what happened to you." Ryan said as he looked at her.

"Yeah why did you leave?" Zeke said. Before Gabriella could answer Chrissy came over.

"Sorry but Gabby Michael called, he said he needs you home." Chrissy said looking at her.

"Oh okay thanks." Gabriella said as she smiled at Chrissy.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." Gabriella said as she ran off before anyone could say something.

"Who is Michael?" Troy said as he watched the love of his life run off hoping and praying that what he was thinking wasn't true.

**There you guys go. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the gang all was going back to the club to talk to Gabriella. They wanted to know the truth. They wanted to know the reason why she left but what Troy wanted to know was who Michael is.

"Guys I don't think we should be doing this." Troy said as they all walked to the club.

"Come on dude you can't tell me that you don't want to know the truth?" Chad said as he looked at his best friend.

"Or who Michael is." Sharpay said as Troy sighed and nodded.

"That's what we thought." Sharpay said as they walked in the club. The club was larger than it was yesterday with more people. They tried looking around for Gabriella but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey guys didn't think you would be back today." Andrew said as he walked over to them.

"Yeah we are actually looking for Gabriella." Taylor said.

"Oh she is on the stage dancing." Andrew said as they all turned to see Gabriella dancing salsa.

She looked really hot which was probably one of the reasons why all the guys were watching her but what really made Troy mad was the way that her and they guys she was dancing with were so close.

"That must be Michael." Jason said as he looked at the two.

"No that's James her dance partner. He is dating Chrissy." Andrew said as Troy sighed.

Once Gabriella and James finished the crowd went wild as the two bowed and then got off stage.

"So um can we talk to her for a sec." Troy said as he looked at Andrew.

"Yeah sure. Gabriella; come here real quick." Andrew said as he waved for her to come over.

"Hey Andrew what's-" Gabriella started but when she saw the gang behind her she froze.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked as she looked at them.

"Since we didn't get to talk yesterday when need to today." Sharpay said as she looked at her.

Gabriella looked at them and sighed. She knew that they were going to keep coming back until she talked to them and she knew they wanted to know the truth so it was now or never.

"Okay I don't get off work for two more hours so come to my house and we'll talk." Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's arm and wrote her address down.

"I'll tell you guys everything so I'll see you at 5." Gabriella said as the all nodded and she went back to serving drinks.

**AT 5o'clock**

As soon as 5 hit they gang where all pulling up at Gabriella house and were shocked at what they saw. Gabriella didn't leave in a house it was more of a mansion.

"Man she is getting paid way too much at that club." Chad said as he looked at the house shocked.

Kelsi knocked at the door as Gabriella came to open the door.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said as she smiled at let them in.

"You live here." Ryan said as he looked at her shocked.

"Uh yeah you can say that." Gabriella said as she had a small smiled on her face.

"And I say again that club is paying you way too much." Chad said as Gabriella giggled.

"Come on follow me." Gabriella said as she brought then to the living room.

All Troy could do was stair at her. Even after 5 years she was still the most beautiful girl in his eyes.

"Okay so what do you guys want to know?" Gabriella said as they all sat on the couch.

"Why did you leave?" Taylor said as she looked at her best friend and Gabriella sighed.

"I was stressed after everything that happened between my mom and Troy I had to get out." Gabriella said as Troy looked down feeling guilty.

"I thought about coming back but something was keeping me here." Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"So what did you do? You know about school?" Zeke asked her.

"Well since I had already graduated, I went to school at UCLA and I've had that job at the club ever since I got here." Gabriella said as they all nodded.

"Okay I know since no one else is going to ask it I am. Who is Michael?" Sharpay said as Troy looked at really wanting to know and Gabriella looked confused.

"Michael?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah one of the girls came and told you that Michael wanted you at home." Chad said.

"Oh yeah mean Michael my dad." Gabriella said as they all looked shocked.

"Your dad!" They all said together.

"Yeah this is actually his house." Gabriella said.

"You never told us you had a dad." Kelsi said as she looked at her.

"You guys never asked and him and my mom got a divorce when I was 10 so there was no need." Gabriella said as she shrugged it off.

"Okay well you said that something was keeping you home what was it?" Jason said as he looked at her.

Gabriella looked at all of them but her eyes landed on Troy who was looking right in her eyes. She knew it was time to tell them but how? Before she could say anything they all heard a voice.

"MOMMY!" A little girl came in and Gabriella jumped up.

"Hey sweetie." Gabriella said as she picked her up and kissed her forehead.

The gang all was thinking that same thing _WHAT THE HELL!_ Out of everyone though Troy was the one more shocked. The little girl in Gabriella's arm looked just like Gabriella with the curly brown hair and her smile but she instead of Gabriella's eyes she had crystal blue eyes.

"So did you have fun with grandpa?" Gabriella said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah he took me to the park and ice cream after practice." The little girl said with a smiled as he grandfather came in.

"There you are baby girl." Michael said as he walked in.

"Sorry Gabby she was so excited to see you." Michael said as he took the girl.

"It's okay um dad these are my friends I had told you about; Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad and Troy." Gabriella said as she introduced them.

"Guys this is my father Michael Montez." Gabriella said as they boys looked shocked.

"Wait you are the LA Lakers coach." Chad said as Michael laughed.

"Yeah I am. Gabriella told me that you guys played in high school. I saw one of your games; good work." Michael said as the guys all smiled.

"Thanks." They all said together.

"Come on baby girl; let's leave your mom and her friends to talk." Michael said as he and the little girl left.

Once they left Gabriella looked to see the gang all looking at her with shocked faces.

"That's why I couldn't come back." Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"Wow." Jason said as they all nodded.

"She is really cute Ria." Zeke said as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

"So um how old is she?" Taylor said.

"She'll be 5 in two months."

"Wait 5? 5 years ago you were still with Troy?" Sharpay said as she looked at her.

"Did you cheat on him?" Chad said as Gabriella looked at him and Troy just took everything in.

"No you idiot I did." Gabriella said as she looked at Chad.

"Am I the father?" Troy said.

That was the first time he had talked since they got to the house and it shocked everyone but Gabriella. She knew she had to say something.

"Yeah you are." Gabriella said as she looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"I didn't know. 2 weeks after I came here I started to throw up and wasn't feeling very good so my dad took me to the hospital and I found out I was a month pregnant." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" Troy said as he started to get angry. "Of course I was. I just didn't know how and when. I mean what was I suppose to do come back after our fight and say "Oh hey Troy another thing I'm pregnant." Gabriella said in the same tone as Troy.

"But I needed to know Gabriella! She's my daughter too!" Troy said looking at her.

"You don't think I know that! Every single day I look at her I see you. You don't think I didn't want to tell you! You don't think I feel guilty about the fact that my daughter hasn't seen her father! Every time she asked me about him since she was 3 it broke my heart!" Gabriella said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Troy said.

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" Gabriella said as Troy looked at her.

"What?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"I was scared okay. We had just had that fight and I thought that once I came back you wouldn't want the baby so I didn't come back. Every time she asked me about you I didn't know what to say. I didn't tell you because I figured you found someone new and I couldn't see her like that." Gabriella said as she started to cry and Troy came and hugged her.

"Oh Brie; please don't cry. I could never have found anyone else. When your mom told me that you left I fell apart because I knew that it was my fault." Troy said as he looked at her.

"I still love you Brie always have and always will." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and Troy kissed her. One that they both wanted for 5 years.

"Aw." The girls said as the guys all smiled.

"Okay since Troyella is back. Can I see my neice?" Sharpay said as the others agreed as Gabriella smiled at Troy who nodded wanting to meet his daughter.

"Sweetie can you come here?" Gabriella said as he daughter walked in and got in her mother's lap.

"Yes mommy."

"Some of mommy's friends want to meet you. Tell them what your name is." Gabriella said as he daughter smiled.

"Hi my name is Brooklyn Nicole Bolton but my mommy calls me Brooke and my grandpa calls me double B." Brooke said with a smile as the others smiled.

"You gave her my last name?" Troy said as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Sweetie do you remember who these people are?" Gabriella said as she looked at Brooke and she nodded.

"These are your friends from the picture. You said that is my Uncle Ryan, Chad, Zeke, and Jason and they are my Aunt Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. They like basketball and shopping like me." Brooke said as the guys looked shocked.

"You told her about us." Taylor said as Gabriella nodded.

"I couldn't keep you guys away from her. She has a little piece of you all in her." Gabriella said.

"Wait she likes basketball?" Chad said.

"Yeah every since she was 2 and could hold a ball." Gabriella said as she looked and smiled at Troy.

"Baby do you remember who this man is." Gabriella said as she pointed to Troy.

"Yeah he looks like my daddy." Brook said as Troy heart stopped.

"That's because he is sweetie." Gabriella said as Brooke looked at Troy.

"Daddy?" Brooke said as Troy smiled.

"Yeah sweetie it's me." Troy said as he smiled and Brooke ran and hugged him tight.

Troy just smiled and hugged her back. He couldn't believe that he had a daughter. All he knew was that he was going to stay in her life. Her's and Gabriella's life for that matter.

"Daddy; are you going to stay with me and mommy?" Brooks said as she looked at Troy who looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah sweetie he is staying." Gabriella said as Troy smiled and Brooked hugged Troy again.

"Yeah baby girl I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you or your mommy." Troy said as he went to go hug and kiss Gabriella with Brooke still in his arms.

**3 years later**

"Brie I'm home." Troy said as he walked into his house.

After everything that happened him and Gabriella couldn't be better. They got married a year later and Michael had put Troy and the guys on the team much to their excitement. Troy and Gabriella had moved out of her dad's mansion to their own and stared their family with Brooke.

"Daddy!" Brooke said as she ran to hug her father.

"Hey princess." Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

"Where is mommy?" Troy said.

"I'm right here Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said as she came into the living room smiling at her husband.

"Well how are you today Mrs. Bolton?" Troy said as he went to put his arms around her waist.

"Good now that you are here." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"So how is Troy Jr." Troy said as he rubbed his wife's 6 month belly.

"He has being doing flips all day but has stopped for about an hour." Gabriella said as she giggled.

"Aw I'm sorry babe but if it makes you feel any better your dad has been working us hard." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks that does a little and he is supposed to." Gabriella said as she laughed.

"I love you Gabriella Marie Bolton." Troy said as he looked at her.

"I Love you too Troy Alexander Bolton." Gabriella said as they kissed but pulled apart once Brooke came in between them.

"What about me?" Brooke said as her parents smiled as Troy picked her up.

"And we love you too Brooklyn Nicole Bolton." Troy said as him and Gabriella kissed her cheeks and hugged her.

Troy could have asked for a better family. He defiantly knew that this was the Start of Something New for him and his family.

**The End! There you go hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


End file.
